Sex In School Wiht Kingka
by Fujoshi KyuSung Shiper
Summary: Jaejoong yang baru pindah sekolah, berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan kingka sekolah yang memiliki ketertarikan seksual padanya dan meginginkannya berada di atas ranjang pria itu. Dengan segela yang samar Yunho berusaha mendekati jejoong, memaksanya untuk menerima dirinya apa adanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sex In School With Kingka**

**Genre : Lemon , Friendship, School.**

**Rate : M**

**Length : ?**

**Main Cast : **

**Kim JaeJoong JYJ | 17 tahun | GS**

**Jung Yunho DBSK | 17 tahun**

**Shim Changmin DBSK | 17 tahun **

**Park Yoochun JYJ | 17 tahun**

**Kim Junsu JYJ | 15 tahun | GS**

**Lee Chaerin 2ne1 | 17 tahun**

**Park Sandara 2ne1 | 17 tahun**

**And all others**

Summary : Jaejoong yang baru pindah sekolah, berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan kingka sekolah yang memiliki ketertarikan seksual padanya dan meginginkannya berada di atas ranjang pria itu.

Hope You Like It !

Jaejoong memandangi rumah sederhana yang bercat baby rose itu dengan teliti. Terlihat jelas rumah tersebut berbeda jauh dengan apartement mereka di Seoul, setidaknya terlihat lebih baik di depan dengan sebuah halaman yang terdapat beberapa tumbuhan juga pagar.

" kak , ayo " seru Junsu , adikya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu memasuki halaman dengan membawa sebuah kardus sedang.

Jaejoong pun menghampiri mobil box yang mengangkut barang – barang " bagaimana sayang , disini indahkan ? " tanya ibunya yang sedang membantu menurunkan barang – barang dari mobil tersebut

" sepertinya begitu " ucapnya dengan senyum kecil , namun tetap tidak dapat menghilangkan sepenuhnya gurat kecewa di wajahnya.

" kau akan terbiasa nanti " Jaejoong mengangukan kepalanya lalu meraih kardus yang di pegang ibunya lalu berjalan memasuki halaman.

Tidak tampak begitu buruk , terlihat nyaman walau kecil. Pikir Jaejoong memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

" kak, sepertinya kita satu kamar " Junsu menghampirinya. Ia pun meletakan kardus yang dibawannya di lantai.

" hanya ada dua kamar disini " jelas Junsu, Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri rumah semakin dalam.

Setelah ruang tamu dan menaiki tiga anak tangga kecil ia pun memasuki ruangan lain yang langsung menghadap dapur dan di samping kanan – kirinya terdapat satubuah kamar, di samping dapur terdapat sebuah pintu yang ternyata adalah sebuah ruangan mencuci dengan kamar mandi, pintu lainnya adalah pintu ke halaman kecil terbuka untuk menjemur.

" ini menyebalkan, di rumah yang lama aku punya kamar sendiri " Junsu menggerutu.

" tidak apa – apa , bukankah dengan begitu kita bisa lebih dekat ! jadi kau tidak perlu lagi kekamar ku jika membutuhkan bantuan " Junsu menghela nafasnya

" lagi pula di sini kita punya halaman, nanti jika libur kita bisa berkebun, bagaimana ? " sambung Jaejoong dan Junsu pun menganggukan kepalanya.

Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan protes berlebih dengan keadaan yang ada karena semua memang telah berubah.

" ayo , kita kembali kedepan " ajak Jaejoong untuk menghilangkan suasana tidak menyenagkan yang dirasakan keduanya.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

Hari sudah menjelang malam , tenaga pun sudah terkuras tapi rumah baru mereka masih terlihat jauh dari kata rapi.

" hari ini kita istirahat seadanya dulu , besok baru kita lanjutkan " intruksi ayah mereka Kim Nam Gil saat mereka berempat tengah menyantap makan malam yang dibeli di restoran kecil di depan gang.

" Jae – Junsu , kalian akan masuk sekolah yang sama tapi mungkin baru akan bisa masuk satu minggu lagi , ayah sudah mendaftarkan tapi belum menyelesaikan berkas dan administrasi kalian " jelas Nam Gil pada kedua putrinya

" apa sekolahnya jauh dari sini ayah ? " tanya Junsu

" tidak , berjalan kaki juga bisa kalau kalian mau paling hanya 10 sampai 15 menit " Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan

" ah, aku tidak sabar untuk segera sekolah dan mendapatkan teman baru " girang Junsu

" Jae , bagaimana dengan mu ? " tanya ibunya yang sadar bahwa anak sulungnya itu hanya diam

" aku akan berusaha " jawabnya lembut

" tenang, bu. Karena aku dan kak Jaejoong satu sekolah jadi bisa menjaga kakak. " Nam Gil dan Yoona tersenyum mendengar ucapan Junsu

" bagus – bagus " Jaejoong dan Junsu berbeda , Jejoong lebih seperti Yoona, ibunya yang lembut, perhatian dan pemalu sedangkan Junsu adalah keterbalikan dari Jaejoong , gadis berusia 15 tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas tiga menengah pertama itu adalah gadis yang periang , aktif , percaya diri , pemberani dan polos. Semua sifat itulah yang membuat Junsu dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan teman , dikenali banyak orang dan mendapatkan masalah tanpa disadarinya yang pada akhirnya akan diselesaikan Jaejong sebagai kakaknya , dari yang di sadari sampai tidak, jadi dalam hati Jaejoong bertanya _' siapa yang menjaga siapa ? '_

Usai makan Jaejoong membantu ibunya membawa piring kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya sedangkan Junsu dengan ayah mereka memasang kasur di kamarnya dan Junsu.

" Ibu harap kau akan kerasan tinggal disini " ucap ibunya sambil membilas piring dari sabun.

" hm, aku pasti kerasan , jadi Ibu tidak perlu khawatir " jawab Jaejoong yang sedang mengelap gelas – gelas.

" setelah rumah rapi , pergilah berjalan – jalan , untuk mengenali suasana " saran ibunya , dia sangat tahu setertutup apa anak sulungnya itu.

" aku dan Junsu sudah berencana untuk berkebun , menanam bibit bunga " Ibunya tersenyum, hatinya lega bahwa berlahan anak – anaknya bisa menerima keadaan dan berharap bisa benar – benar merasa nyaman.

" benarkah ? itu rencana yang bagus , pasti akan sangat indah nanti halaman kita " sahutnya antusias

" aku harap begitu , Ibu tahu di mana toko bunga terdekat disini ? " Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya

" tidak , kenapa kau tidak coba pergi bersepeda dengan Junsu sambil mencari toko bunga " Yoona berharap anaknya ini nantinya dapat memiki teman yang lebih banyak dari pada saat mereka di Seoul dulu dan lebih mau berinteraksi dengan lingkungan dari pada hanya di rumah.

" baiklah , terdengar menyenangkan , udara di sini terasa lebih asri " mereka terus saling berbicara hingga perkerjaan mereka terselesaikan.

Jaejoong mengelap tangannya dengan serbet bersih.

" kak , tempat tidurnya sudah rapi " teriak Junsu dari dalam kamar dan sudah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur

" lelah sekali hari ini dan besok harus kembali bekerja " Gumamnya dengan mata yang hampir terpejam

Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah manis adiknya itu, lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Junsu.

Kamar yang di tempati mereka berdua adalah yang paling luas, setidaknya lebih luas dari pada kamar yang di tempati ayah dan ibunya.

Itu sengaja di lakukan karena Junsu merengek untuk tidur di kasurnya sendiri dan beruntung kamar itu muat untuk dua kasur kecil yang berbeda letak.

" ya tuhan , berilah ketabahan untuk keluarga kami dan buatlah kehidupan kami besok lebih baik dari hari ini , amin. " Jaejoong pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

Sama seperti kemarin , keluarga tersebutpun kembali di sibukan merapihkan rumah.

" ayah barang kita terlalu banyak untuk rumah sekecil ini " Junsu kembali menggerutu untuk yang mungkin keseribukalinya sejak kemarin.

Gadis itu sudah pusing memindah – mindahkan barang Karena letak yang –katanya- tidak sesuai ataupun memakan banyak tempat hingga barang lain tidak dapat diletakan.

ayahnya mendudukan diri di lantai mengamati

" sebaiknya barang yang tidak terlalu perlu dan tidak bisa di pakai di sini di jual saja " saran ibunya

" kurasa memang harus begitu " sahut ayahnya Pasrah.

Akhirnya barang – barang yang tidak bisa di pakaipun mereka letakan sementara di latar yang rencananya akan di jual di pasar barang bekas oleh ayahnya.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

Hari itu adalah hari ke lima keluarga Kim berada di lingkungan baru dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat hari hanya berada di rumah dari mulai berbenah sampai membuat kue untuk tetangga akhirnya kedua bersaudara Kim itu pergi keluar bersepeda seperti yang sudah direncanakan.

Mereka berencana untuk berkeliling untuk menghafal jalan terutama jalan menuju sekolah.

Hari ini Junsu terlihat manis dengan pakaian yang sedikit terlihat tomboy dengan celana diatas lutut dan kemeja yang agak besar ditubuhnya dengan sebuah topi berwarna hitam dan sepatu ketsnya , sedangkan Jaejoong memilih bergaya feminim untuk acara bersepedah mereka itu, ia menggunakan gaun berbahan katun yang berenda sederhana berwarna putih bertali spageti dan sepatu Slipper berwarna merah tua dan rambutnya yang dikuncir satu .

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sore saat empat sore saat keduanya berhenti di sebuah minimarket untuk membeli minuman.

" ternyata disini sangat menyenangkan , udaranya segar karena tidak terlalu banyak kandaraan " seru Junsu

" karena inikan desa Junsu " sahut Jaejoong sebelum menyedot isotoniknya. Keduanya memilih beristirahat sejenak sebelum pulang di depan minimarket yang kebetulan menyediakan tempat untuk bersantai itu.

Sekitar 10 menit duduk disana tiga buah motor besar berparkir tepat di sebelah sepedah mereka.

Tiga pria dengan dua orang wanita.

" jangan perhatikan mereka " seru Jaejoong pada Junsu

" kak, mereka tampan sekali , seperti model " Junsu terus memandangi ketiganya dengan penuh kagum. Matanya terus bergerak mengikuti gerakan ketiganya yang memasuki minimarket

" mereka seperti F4 " Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

" terlihat seperti berandalan di mataku " Junsu menatap garang

" kak , kau benar – benar tidak mengerti fashion ya ? itu namanya style " Jaejoong memutar bola matanya

" seterah kaulah " Jaejoong pun menyibukan dirinya dengan handphonenya

" oh my God, kak lihat " pekik Junsu

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Junsu , salah satu dari dua orang yang membawa wanita , berciuman.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku tersebut , berciuman di depan umum apa lagi Frensc kiss seperti itu bukanlah hal yang baik dilakukan apa lagi mereka membeli Bir.

Dan demi apa pun Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa adiknya melihat itu , adiknya baru berusia 15 tahun, dengan cepat tangannya menutup mata Junsu

" kakak , apa yang kau lakukan " Junsu kesal

" hal itu tidak baik dilihat anak di bawah umur " bibir Junsu mengerucut

" kak juga masih kecil " kesalnya

" aku tidak memperhatikan mereka sejak pertama , kau yang membuatku melihat kearah mereka " balas Jaejoong

" ayo pulang " ajak Jaejoong kemudian , ia pun berdiri.

" ini tidak adil " adiknya terlihat kesal namun tetap mengikuti kakaknya.

Sebelum pergi kedua mata Jaejoong dan salah satu dari ketiga pria itu saling menatap.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

Hari pertama masuk sekolah adalah hal yang kurang di sukai Jaejoong sejak dulu, apa lagi saat harus memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas seperti ini, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dengan tangan dan kaki yang terasa beku.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya " selamat pagi, saya Kim Jaejoong pindahan dari SM art Seoul, mohon bantuannya " Jaejoong membungkukan tubuhnya sejenak untuk perkenalan diri.

Jaejoong semakin merasa gugup saat melihat respon teman satu kelasnya yang hanya diam memperhatikannya.

" baiklah Jaejoong sekarang duduklah di samping Ji Eun " ucap guru Park mengarahkannya pada sebuah bangku kosong yang bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis yang wajahnya di tutupi masker.

" hay " sapa Jaejoong pada anak itu yang hanya di tanggapi dengan lirikan sekilas.

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai, selama pelajaran Jaejoong berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri dengan mata pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung itu.

Tidak sulit sebenarnya tapi konsentrasinya berkali – kali terganggu dengan suara dan gerakan gelisah yang dilakukan gadis bermasker di sebelahnya. Jaejoong terus melirik – lirik hingga saat erangan gadis itu lebih kencang sedikit hingga mampu di dengar jelas olehnya.

" kau sakit ? " ia bertanya dan jawaban dari gadis itu hanyalah gelengan kepala

Jaejoong memperhatikan tangan gadis itu yang terkepal erat " jika sakit, aku akan bantu untuk izin ke guru " gadis itu menggeleng lagi, namun keadaannya tetap tidak berubah.

Jaejoong semakin merasa tidak nyaman karena situasi itu dan hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk memberitahukan gurunya , namun sebelum itu sebuah tendangan kecil dirasakannya dari belakang kursinya, ia menoleh.

" biarkan saja dia, jika kau tidak mau mendapat masalah, anak baru " Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah teman kelasnya itu, wajahnya seperti familiar tapi ia tidak ingat.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya , menyadari kebodohannya yang menatap begitu lekat dan lama pada orang itu, ia kembali membawa tubuhnya duduk dengan normal dan berusaha mengabaikan gadis di sampinya itu.

Seperti yang di katakan anak lelaki di belakangnya , ia 'anak baru' banyak yang tidak diketahuinya tentang sekolah , kelas dan bahkan orang – orang yang beraada satu kelas dengannya ini, ia tidak mau membuat masalah.

Satu jam kemudian mata pelajaran itu berakhir , Jaejoong kembali melirik gadis di sampingnya kali itu lebih khawatir lagi karena gadis itu terlihat lemas dengan nafas memburu di atas mejanya.

Baru akan bertanya sebuah suara mengintrupsinya " anak baru " pria yang duduk di pojok kelas memanggilnya, Jaejoong menoleh.

" jangan urusi urusan ku, jika tidak mau menanggung akibatnya " ucap lelaki itu sambil berjalan kearahnya, kemudian pria itu menarik dagunya dan ibu jarinya membelai bibirnya, jaejoong melirik sekitarnya dengan ekor matanya, kemudian ia sadar bahwa mungkin pria di depannya itu adalah kingka kelas atau bahkan kingka sekolah ini.

Tidak ada yang diucapkan pria itu selain memperhatikan wajahnya dengan lekat selama beberpa detik sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan menyuruhnya menyingkir.

" berdiri " nadanya terdengar sangat memerintah dan Jaejoong tahu ia harus menuruti perkataan pria itu , ia pun berdiri mengikuti perintah dan pria itu menggantikan posisinya duduk di sana

" tetap disitu dan perhatikan " pria itu menarik rambut gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu agar kembali terduduk tegap .

" Ji Eun " pria itu memanggil nama gadis itu dengan nada rendah yang penuh perintah tak terlawan dengan wajah tanpa eksperinya.

Entah mungkin sudah terbiasa atau apa tanpa pria itu mengatakan apa – apa lagi gadis itu berdiri dan bergerak dengan tubuh yang bergetar, memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas meja dihadapan pria itu.

Jemarinya bergerak membuka kancing seram , Jaejoong sempat heran saat gadis itu melakuka hal itu dan keheranannya berubah menjadi rasa kaget saat melihat gadis itu tidak menggunakan Bra dengan banyaknya berjak merah bahkan keunguan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Jaejoong hamper jatuh terduduk jika saja tidak ada meja lain di belakangnya saat melihat pria itu menyesap dada gadis bernama Ji Eun itu dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

Jaejoong tersadar dari kekagetannya dan kembali melirik sekitar , semua yang ada di sana Nampak tidak terlalu perdulu dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu padahal semua hal itu adalah suatu yang vulgar dan tidak seharusnya atau dapat dilakukan.

Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang terlihat tidak perduli dan tetap melakukan hal yang dilakukanya seperti membaca atau bermain handphone dan yang lain melihat kearahnya.

Tangan pria itu bergerak arah kaki gadis bernama Ji Eun dan membuat kaki gadis itu mengangkang dengan bertumpu di meja belakang tubuh pria itu lalu menyibakan roknya.

Jaejoong merasa ingin menghilang saat itu, saat melihat bahwa gadis itu tidak menggunakan celana dalamnya dan terlihat sebuah kabel yang masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaannya.

Pria itu menarik kabel tersebut dan keluarlah sebuah benda berbentuk kapsul yang bergerak – gerak lalu menggantikan benda itu dengan tiga jarinya.

Menggerakkan ketiga jarinya itu di dalam lubang kewanitaan Ji Eun. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah bukan hanya karena hal yang dilihatnya namun juga karena tatapan pria itu yang menusuk tajam seakan tepat mengenai jantungnya, seakan akan membuat Jaejoong yang berada di posisi Ji Eun, Jaejoong paham bahwa pria itu sedang menunjukan kekuasaannya dan tengah memperingatinya.

Jika bisa ia ingin berlari tapi kedua kakinya sudah terasa beku karena ras kaget dan takutnya.

Sebuah pekikan Ji eun membuat Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. Kepalanya mendengak menatap langit – langit dan nafasnya semakin tak beraturan, Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu karena tertutupi masker.

Kemudian pria itu mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengarahkannya didepan wajah Ji Eun, gadis itu membuka maskernya dan menjilati jari pria itu yang berlumuran cairannya.

Jaejoong merasa mual.

Saat jari itu telah bersih dari cairan kewanitaannya, pria itu mengelap liurnya di tubuh Ji Eun, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Sebelum melagkah pergi ia menepuk kepala Jaejoong kecil kemudian meninggalkan kelas di ikuti ke dua temannya.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

Sepanjang sisa kelas Jaejoong terlihat sangat kosong, bahkan sepanjang jalan yang dilakukannya hanya melamun, sapa adiknya tidak di jawab dan bahkan sepedahnya tidak di naikinya dan hanya di tuntunnya.

" kami pulang " seru Junsu

" bagaimana hati pertama kalian " Ibunya segera menghampiri

" menyenagkan , aku dapat banyak teman bahkan dari luar kelas " Junsu menjawab riang

" bagaimana dengan mu , jae ? " Tanya ibunya

" baik, bu. Walaupun temanku baruku tidak sebnyak Junsu " jawabnya dengan senyum

" tidak apa – apa , inikan baru hari pertama " ucap ibunya sambil membelai rambutnya

" baiklah, sekarang kalian ganti baju lalu makanlah " lanjut ibunya kemudian, hanya dengan anggukan kepalanya Jaejoong pun melangkah masuk .

" ada apa dengan kak mu ? " Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya

" sejak, kami bertemu, dia sudah seperti itu " Jaejoong dan Junsu memang berada di sekolah yang sama namun berbeda gedung karena memang tingkatan yang berbeda , Jaejoong di gedung SMA dan Junsu di gedung SMP, walaupun masih berada di satu lokasi namun ternyata gedung mereka cukup jauh dan memiliki kantin masing – masing sehingga membuat mereka tidak dapat bertemu.

" ya, sudah. Ganti baju lalu makan sana " Junsu pun menurut.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

Jaejoong bangun pukul 6 pagi tepat saat alaremnya berbunyi.

Kakinya melangkah segera kearah ranjang adiknya " Su , bangun " tangannya menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh adiknya

" kakak saja mandi duluan, setelah kakak mandi aku akan bangun " Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lalu tanpa berkata lagi, ia beranjak meraih handuknya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Dilihatnya ibunya yang sedang memotong sayuran.

" pagi , bu " sapa Jaejoong

" pagi " etelah itu ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu ibunya berbicara

" kau tidak memakal mu kemarin " ucap ibunya

" oh, itu ~ kemarin teman sebangku ku mengajak ku jajan di kantin, aku tidak enak menoknya, maafkan aku " Yoona berhenti memotong sayuran dan menatap lekat anaknya

" apa semuanya baik – baik saja ? " Tanya Yoona dengan ke khawatiran, Jaejoong adalah anaknya yang paling diperhatikannya, bukan karena Jia lebih menyayangi Jaejoong baginya kedua anaknya sama berharganya tapi Jaejoong itu adalah seseorang yang berkepribadian agak lebih rumit berbeda dengan Junsu yang mudah di tebak.

" tentu saja " Jaejoong memberikan senyum termanisnya, ia paham bahwa ibunya mungkin memiliki persaaan tidak enak padanya.

" jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, katakan saja, ibu aka selalu siap mendegarkan "Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lalu melangkah meninggalkan ibunya.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 1

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Sex In School With Kingka**

**Genre : Lemon , Friendship, School.**

**Rate : M**

**Length : ?**

**Main Cast : **

**Kim JaeJoong JYJ | 17 tahun | GS**

**Jung Yunho DBSK | 17 tahun**

**Shim Changmin DBSK | 17 tahun **

**Park Yoochun JYJ | 17 tahun**

**Kim Junsu JYJ | 15 tahun | GS**

**Lee Chaerin 2ne1 | 17 tahun**

**Park Sandara 2ne1 | 17 tahun**

**And all others**

Summary : Jaejoong yang baru pindah sekolah, berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan kingka sekolah yang memiliki ketertarikan seksual padanya dan meginginkannya berada di atas ranjang pria itu.

Hope You Like It !

Junsu sudah meninggalkannya 20 menit yang lalu menuju sekolahnya dan ia masih berada di gerbang sekolah gedungnya. Sesungguhnya ia berharap untuk tidak masuk kembali dalam sekolahnya setidaknya kelasnya itu.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan ia masih di posisinya. Ia sangat ragu untuk kembali, jika bisa ia ingin berlari menjauh.

"hei nona " seorang satpan menghampirinya

" bel sudah berbunyi , kenapa kau masih disini ? " Jaejoong menatap lalu menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya.

Saat ia sampai ternyata gurunya sudah berada di kelas, mengabsen.

" maaf saya terlambat " Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya

" tidak apa – apa, pelajaran belum dimulai tapi lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kursinya

Ia terdiam di tempatnya saat seseorang teman sekelasnya duduk di kursi yang ditempatinya, Jaejoong belum mengenal anak itu karena sejak kejadian kemarin hingga pulang sekolah ia tidak melakukan apa pun lagi.

Orang itu menunjukan jarinya kearah belakang dan Jaejoong pun menoleh.

Sebuah bangku kosong tepat berada di depan bangku pria kemarin, bulu halus di tubuh Jaejoong berdiri. Dia hanya terdiam manatap kearah bangku kosong itu, ia tidak mau duduk di sana namun sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

" Jaejoong , kenapa belum duduk " dengan berat ia pun melangkah menghampiri bangku kosong itu. Gadis itu berharap tidak ada yang akan terjadi nanti.

selama mata pelajaran, Nampak jelas Jaejoong terlihat gelisah sesekali gadis itu menengok kebelakang hanya untuk berjaga – jaga bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang di rencanakan pria itu terhadapnya.

Jaejoong benci saat pria itu menyeringai dan melambaikan tangannya seolah mengejek ke gelisahannya, tapi ia tidak dapat membohongi diri bahwa ia merasa takut pada pria itu, Kingka dan pembullian bukanlah lagi hal tabu baginya , di sekolahnya dulu pun juga ada yang seperti itu , namun di sekolah inilah yang terparah.

Kekerasan memang kerap terjadi bahkan dikelas tapi tidak pernah ia melihat sebuah _sex life_ tepat di depan matanya dengan hanya kurang dari 2 meter.

" aaahhh " Jaejoong terpekik saat merasakan hembusan udara panas tidak biasa di telinganya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapatkan pria itu terkikik geli, kemudian ia memandang sekitar, guru sudah tidak ada, dia terlalu banyak melamun sepertinya.

Semua nampak tidak perduli, nahkan saat ia menjerit hanya seperkian detik beberapa anak yang menoleh kearahnya setelahnya mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia seperti target pembulian. Apakah karena ia anak baru ? Jaejoong ingin bertanya tapi ia takut, takut jika kingka kelasnya berkata 'ya' untuk jawabannya.

Ia meraih bekalnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas, mencari tempat tenang untuk menghabiskan bekalnya.

Di luar kelas ia bertemu dengan salah satu murid kelasnya, ia berfikir untuk menyapa.

" hai " seunya sambil melambaikan tangan , ia tidak berharap banyak gadis itu membalasnya tapi ternyata …

" hai " gadis itu membalas sapaannya dengan senyum walaupun tetap berjalan melewatinya

" tunggu " Jaejoong dengan cepat kembali memanggil, banyak yang ingin di ketahuinya

Gadis itu berbalik " kenapa ? " Jaejoong menghampiri

" aku Jaejoong " sambil mengulurkan telapak tangan.

" Park Sandara " balas gadis itu.

" boleh aku bertanya ? " gadis bernama sandara itu menganggukan kepalanya

" kalau begitu bangaimana jika di taman, sambil manghabiskan bekal bawaanku " Jaejoong mengangkat kotak bekal yang di bawanya.

Gadis itu nampak sedang berfikir " jika kau sibuk tidak apa – apa koq " kemudian gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya

" baiklah, ayo " mereka pun berjalan beriringan tanpa kata – kata.

Setibanya di taman sekolah mereka mencari tempat untuk bersantai. Jaejoong membuka bekalnya dan menyerahkan sumpitnya pada Sandara.

" ini enak " seru Sandara setelah mencicipi satu telur gulung dari kotak bekal Jaejoong.

Jaejoong " ibuku memang pintar memasak, oh , ya. Sandara aku ingin tanya " Jaejoong menghentikan sejenak pembicaraannya, melihat respon gadis itu .

" silahkan, panggil saja Dara, nama ku terlalu panjang jika kau ucapkan semua " gadis itu nampak santai

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya " apakah aku target pembulian " gadis itu berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Jaejoong lekat.

" kenapa kau berfikiran begitu ? " Jaejoong menghela nafasnya

" karena tidak ada yang mau bicara denganku, apa lagi kejadian kemarin … " Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan

" Yunho dan Ji Eun ya " Jaejoong mengulang nama Yunho tanpa suara.

" sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kau target atau bukan karena aku bukan salah satu bagian dari mereka " jawab Sandara

" lagi pula masalahnya bukan pada Yunho tapi pada CL,Lee Chae Lin , selama dia tidak ada itu baik untuk kita " lanjut Sandara

" apa maksud mu " gadis itu menghela nafasnya

" Yunho tidak suka menyakiti wanita " Jaejoong merasa heran

" tapi gadis yang duduk disebelahku itu ! " tanyanya

" itu rumit dan semua itu , ya Karena CL " Sandara kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

" kursi yang kau tempati itu, milik gadis sialan itu " Jaejong kaget

" benarkah ? lalu bagaimana jika nanti ia datang dan melihat aku disana " Jaejoong panic dan Sandara mengangkat bahunya

" ya berdoa saja Changmin berbaik hati padamu mengembalikan kursi mu sebelum CL kembali dari Seoul " Jaejoong masih belum mengerti situasi yang ada.

" aku rasa aku akan meminta Changmin untuk berpindah tempat " seru Jaejoong

" jangan, Changmin itu salah satu dari mereka " Jaejoong merasa tertimpa batu besar di kepalanya

" aku sangat bingung dengan situasi disini ,benar – benar tidak mengerti, bisa kau menjelaskannya " ungkap Jaejoong

Sandara mengunyah makannya lebih cepat sambil menganggukkan kepala " boleh , tapi besok bawakan aku bekal lagi ya " Jaejoong menoleh pada bekalnya yang ternyata suadah habis tanpa sisa

Gadis itu tertawa kecil " maafkan aku, sepertinya aku kelewatan " ucapnya dengan senyum lebar

" masakan ibu mu sangat enak " Jaejoong ikut tersenyum

" tidak apa – apa , aku senang jika kau menyukainya, aku akan membawakan bekal untuk mu juga besok "

" wah, terima kasih , hm.. sekarang aku haus bagaimana jika kita kekantin beli minum, aku yang traktir " Jaejoong mengangukan kepalanya

" tapi kau akan bercerita padaku kan ? " tanyanya sambil menutup kembali kotak bekalnya dan memansukannya dalam tas kecilnya.

" aku akan beritahu sambil kita beli minum " Sandara berdiri lalu menepuk pantatnya dan disusul Jaejoong

" ayo " mereka pun menuju kantin

" jadi, pertama – tama yang harus kau ingat agar tidak mendapat masalah adalah menghindari Geng Dobangsinki " ungkap Dara

" Dobangsinki " Jaejoong mengulang

" ia, mereka. Changmin yang menempati tempat mu, Yoochun dan Yunho yang duduk di belakang mu dan CL terutama CL , dia anggota Dobangsinki yang paling menyebalkan bagi siswa perempuan karena yang lain selalu segan untuk mengganggu wanita" mereka memasuki area kantin dan berjalan kearah mesin minuman

" lalu bagaimana bisa Ji Eun " Sandara berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Jaejoong lalu menghela nafasnya

" aku kasihan dengannya tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu " lalu keduanya kembali melangkah

" ia sudah diperlakukan seperti itu sejak kelas satu semester genap " Jaejoong segera memotong

" berarti setahun lalu " Sandara menganggukan kepalanya

" kurang lebihnya, itu terjadi karena ia membela Hwayoung " saat mereka sampai di mesin minuman, Sandara merogoh sakunya dan memasukan beberapa koin kedalam mesin

" mau minum apa ? " tanya Gadis itu

" jus Lemon " Sandara menekan tombol Lemon dan tombol susu dan beberapa detik berikutnya suara kaleng terdengar dari bawah mesin, gadis itu membungkuk dan mengambilnya, memberikan sekaleng jus Lemon pada Jaejoong

" terima kasih " Sandara menganggukan kepalanya

" Hwayoung itu yang mana ? " tanya Jaejoong, Sandara berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong

" dulu dia duduk tempat mu " Jaejoong mengangukan kepalanya

" lalu sekarang ? " Jaejoong bertanya lagi

" dia pindah sekolah " Jaejoong merasa aneh

" kenapa ia pindah saat temannya sudah bersudah payah membantunya " Jaejoong menyarakan fikirannya

" karena telah membuat Ji Eun seperti itu makannya dia pindah, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk membantu dan tidak bisa melihat itu semua " Jaejoong menganggukan kepala

" Ji Eun , Hwayoung dan Se Kyung berteman baik sejak bertemu setahu ku begitu, diantara mereka bertiga Hwayoung yang paling pintar dan kebutulan duduk di sebelah CL, dia selalu menjadi bahan suruhan CL dari mulai mencatat , mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bahakan membelikan sesuatu jika ia melukan kesalahan CL tanpa ragu akan memukulnya, terakhir kali Hwayoung di lemparkan botol di kelanya. Mungkin karena merasa kesal dan kasihan sebagai teman Ji Eun berniat membantu tapi karena saat itu masih awal kami masuk sekolah kami tidak benar – benar ada yang paham apa yang bisa di lakukan seseorang yang menakutkan diantara kami, aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya." Sandara menundukan kepala, ia tahu gadis itu sedang merasa sedih untuk temannya

" apa yang dilakukkan Ji Eun " Jaejoong merasa penasaran

" dia melaporkan tindakan kekerasan CL pada guru lewat surat pengaduan " Sandara terdiam

" lalu ? " Jaejoong ingin segera mengetahuinya

" CL tentu mendapat hukuman saat kembali ia segera memeriksa satu persatu tulisan tangan kami dan akhirnya Ji Eun ketahuan , sejak saat itu ia menggantikan Hwayoung bahkan pembuliannya lebih-lebih dari Hwayoung, rambutnya dipotong pendek dan ia harus menggunakan maskernya, karena CL tidak ingin melihat wajahnya dan begitulah seperti yang kau lihat sekarang "

" lalu bagaimana dengan Hwayoung dan Se Kyung " Sandara menggelengkan kepalanya

" awal kenaikan Hwayoung tidak pernah datang dan beberapa hari kemudian kami bertanya pada guru da ternyata dia telah mengundurkan diri , aku sempat bertemu Hwayoung di jalan dan bertanya kenapa ia meninggalkan Ji Eun lalu ia bilang karena dia tidak sanggup melihat Ji Eun seperti itu tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk mengembalikan segalanya jadi ia lebih memilih pergi " ada rasa marah dalam hati Jaejoong

" tidak seharusnya seperti itu, harusnya mereka mencari cara semua yang terjadi pada Ji Eun sudah sangat keterlaluan "

" itu keputusannya Jaejoong, aku juga sempat berfikir sama seperti mu tapi saat aku renungkan dan berfikir untuk memposisikan diriku di tempatnya, aku merasa bingung jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak berfikir apa – apa lagi tentang ini " Jaejoong kembali melihat gurat sedih diwajah Sandara

" lalu bagaimana dengan Se Kyung ? " Jaejoong berhenti berbicara tentang gadis bernama Hwayoung melihat gurat wajah Sandara dank arena ia sadar juga bahwa ia adalah anak baru yang tidak mengerti apapun baik keadaan maupun yang sudah terjadi dan yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah belajar memahami keadaan dan apa yang telah terjadi di kelas itu.

" di duduk di bangku paling depan dekat pintu " jawab Sandara

" dia juga tidak membantu apa pun lagi " Jaejoong bertanya

" aku tidak tahu aku juga sempat mempertanyakan ini dan jawabannya hanya _' biarkan saja itu urusannya ' _" Jaejoong kembali merasa marah

" kenapa seperti itu ? " Sandara menggelengkan kepalanya

" aku tidak tahu, Jae. Ayo kita kembali kekelas sebenatar lagi bel " gadis itu pun berdiri dan berjalan kembali kekelas

" kau tidak bertanya lagi pada Se Kyung " Sandara menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya.

" aku tidak tahu, hanya saja ada hal yang berubah diantara mereka bertiga yang aku tidak tahu dan sulit aku tahu, saat aku bertanya pada Se Kyung tentang Ji Eun dia menjawabnya dengan dingin , jadi aku putuskan untuk berhenti " Jaejoong segera akan membalas saat Sandara dengan cepat kembali melanjutkan ucapannya

" yang harus kau tanamkan di kepalamu saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya terhindar dari musibah di kelas neraka itu, karena jika kau sudah masuk kedalamnya akan sulit untuk keluar, kau harus ingat itu Jae " Jaejoong terdiam dan berfikir dalam tentang apa yang di katakan Sandara.

Dan apa yang dikatakan Sandara benar, ia harus menghindari masalah untuk satu tahun setengah kedepan dan caranya hanya dengan menghindari semua hal tentang Dobangsinki.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 2

Sudah tiga hari ini Jaejoong duduk di bangku CL dan beruntung hingga saat ini si pemilik masih belum kembali, Sandara bilang kalau saat ini CL berada di Seoul karena neneknya yang tinggal disana baru saja meninggal jadi mungkin ia akan berada di sana kurang lebih selama seminggu, walaupun begitu Jaejoong tetap merasa gelisah karena siapa yang tahu kalau CL bisa saja kembali lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperkirakan.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnyadi Atas mejanya, dia lelah dengan rasa gelisah ini, dikelilingi tiga anggota Dobangsinki membuatnya merasa menjadi siswa paling sial didunia yang tengah menunggu ajalnya, segala apa yang dilakukannya penuh kehati – hatian karena takut melakukan kesalahan.

Dan yang paling dibencinya adalah suara adegan Sex di sebelahnya.

Beberapa menit lalu, saat guru bahasa Ingris datang hanya untuk memberikan pekerjaan rumah lalu meninggalkan kami dengan jam kosong, pasangan Sex itu memulai aksi mereka dan membuat Jaejoong berada diposisi terjepit.

Yoochun menyuruh Yunho untuk melakukan kegiatannya di tempat lain selain di bangku mereka karena ia ingin tidur, karena Changmin duduk di bangku Jaejoong dan Jaejoong duduk di bangku CL yang sialnya sebelahnya kosong karena Changmin duduk di tempatnya, membuat Yunho melalukan kegiatannya di sana dan yang lebih membuat Jaejoong kesal adalah ia berada di pojok, membuat ia tidak dapat keluar dari situasi itu.

Jaejoong berusaha memejamkan matanya tapi selalu terganggu dengan suara Ji Eun yang mengerang- ngerang. Ia berharap memiliki sebuah Earphone saat itu.

Jaejoong bergerak mengangkat kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja mereka saling menatap, matanya dengan Yunho. Pria iru menatapnya tajam membuatnya salah tinggah dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia menundukan kepala dan sedetik kemudian mengutuki diri, Yang di lihatnya di bawah sana adalah Ji Eun yang telah mengulum penis Yunho yang menegang.

Pria itu tidak melepaskan celananya hanya membuka sabuknya dan menurunkan retseletinya untuk mengeluarkan penisnya dari balik celana.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya dengan berat.

" suka dengan apa yang kau lihat ? " Jaejoong segera menghimpitkan punggungnya di dinding saat mendengar lirih Yunho dan nafas beratnya yang menerpa kulit. Ia seperti kehilangan oksigennya saat melihat seringaian pria itu.

Berlahan wajah mereka yang dekat menjauh saat Yunho mengembalikan posisi awalnya tapi matanya masih menatap kearahnya.

Ji Eun bergerak naik dari bawah dan menyodorkan puntingnya tepat di bibir Yunho yang dengan cepat segera melahap dan menghisapya tapi mata musng itu masih meliriknya, seakan memintanya untuk terus memperhatikan kegiatan nista itu.

Ji Eun meraih penis Yunho dan berlahan mengarahkan pada lubangnya, kemudian tubuhnya berlahan turun , membuat penis itu masuk sempurna dalam liang senggamanya.

Ji Eun bergerak, maju dan mundur , mendesah kemudian saat Yunho melepaskan kulumannya ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya seakan pertanda bahwa dengan lepasnya kuluman di dadanya adalah perintah dari Yunho untuk bergerak merubah arah.

Jaejoong sudah akan memalingkan wajahnya saat tangan Yunho mengampit kedua pipinya hanya dengan satu tangan.

Ia tidak mengerti maksud pria itu tapi ia tidak berani bertanya maupun bergerak melepaskan cengkraman pria itu dan yang bisa di lakukannya saat itu untuk menghindar adalah dengan memejamkan mata.

Jaejoong merasa sesak, ia tidak tahu karena takut atau rasa hinanya yang di paksa melihat dan mendengar semua yang tidak pantas itu, air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa diperintah otaknya.

" berhenti " Jaejoong membuka matanya, melihat apa yang terjadi, apakah Yunho berbicara padanya ?

" Ku bilang berhenti , Ji Eun " ucapnya keras dengan bentakan, gadis itu terdiam dan menunggu.

" rapihkan kembali " intruksi lanjutan Yunho untuk Ji Eun dengan mata yang masih menuju Jaejoong

Ji Eun dengan cepat mengelap cairannya di penis Yunho dengan tisu dan memasukan penis pria itu yang masih menegang kedalam celananya.

" buka selangkanganmu " Ji Eun pun mendudukan dirinya diatas meja membuka lebar kakinya tepat di depan Yunho dan kemudian pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya di wajah Jaejoong dan meraih vibrator yang tergeletak diatas mejanya.

Dimasukannya vibrator berbentuk kapsul itu sebanyak lima buah kedalam lubang kewanitaan Ji Eun lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas Ji Eun dan mengeluarkan sebuah penjepit punting dari sana lalu memasangkannya di kedua punting Ji Eun yang menegang , sebuah gag Ball pun juga di pasang mulut gadis itu.

" tetap seperti ini sampai bel istirahat " perintahnya dan mendapatkan anggukan patuh dari gadis itu dan Yunho kembali kemejanya, memasang earphone lalu tidur diatas meja.

Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya, masih satu setengah jam lagi bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia memandangi keadaan Ji Eun dan air matanya kembali berlinang. Ia merasa kasihan pada gadis itu yang bahkan tidak di hiraukan teman satu kelasnya yang lain.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 2

Saat istirahat Sandara hanya diam ditempat, ia ingin menghampiri Jaejoong tapi Ji Eun masih di sana dan Yunho masih tertidur begitu pula Yoochun dan Changmin sibuk dengan game di Handphonennya.

Sejak mendapatkan surat rahasia itu, mulut Sandara sebenarnya telah gatal untuk memberi tahu Jaejoong yangsebenarnya tapi ia masih menimbang – nimbang tentang itu. Jujur ia takut dengan konsekuensi yang nanti di dapatkannya walalupun CL sedang tidak ada dan mereka bertiga tidak pernah berurusan dengan wanita tapi resiko tetap ada, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Apa lagi surat itu di tulis langsung oleh Yunho. Ia benci menjadi pecundang untuk para orang brengsek.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya " apa yang kau fikirkan ? " tanya Se Kyung yang tiba – tiba datang

Sandara mendengakkan kepalanya " sejak kemarin kau terus melirik kearah anak baru itu ! kau kasihan ? " Se Kyung mengambil kursi kosong di sebelah Sandara.

" pasti tidak nyaman di posisi seperti itu, lagi pula bagaimana bisa ini terjadi pada anak baru yang bahkan tidak tahu apa – apa, aku akan paham jika di sini ada CL tapi ini ulah Yunho, setahuku ia tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan wanita " Se Kyung melirik ketempat Jejoong dan Ji Eun

" apa menurutmu Jaejoong akan menjadi seperti Ji Eun ? " tanya Sandara , Se Kyung kembali memfokuskan diri pada Sandara

" tergantung pada pilihannya, kita berdua tahu Yunho bukanlah orang yang pemaksa untuk perempuan " suara Changmin terdengar memanggil Yunho dan Yoochun dan yang pertama kali bangun adalah Yoochun

" apa sudah istirahat ? " tanya Yoochun yang baru saja bangun

" hm, sekitar setengah jam lalu " sahut Changmin

" kenapa baru bangunkan ? " Yoochun memprotes

" tadi game ku sedang tanggung serunya " Yoochun menajukan bibirnya kesal, beberapa hari ini ia sedang memililki target baru dan sekarang sedang gencar mendekati gadis itu rencananya ia akan datang untuk berkenalan tapi karena Changmin yang menunda setengah jam waktu istrahatnya dan membuatnya harus mengundur rencananya.

Lalu matanya menatap kedepan, memandang keadaan dua gadis di depannya "sejak kapan Ji Eun seperti itu ? " tanyanya saat melihat Ji Eun yang sudah sangat lemas.

" satu atau dua jam mungkin, aku kurang ingat " Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya lalu membangunkan Yunho.

" ayo Kekantin " Yoochun segera mengajak Yunho saat pria itu membuka matanya lalu berjalan menuju meja Ji Eun, dengan cepat ia melepaskan satu persatu mainan sex yang ada ditubuh Ji Eun kemudian mengancingkan kemejanya dan memberikan sapu tangannya pada Ji Eun

" bisa berjalan kekantin ? " tanyanya dan Ji Eun menggelengkan kepala

" kami akan membawakan mu, makanan nanti " dan saat Ji Eun menganggukan kepalanya, mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Tenggorokan Jaejoong yang kering memaksakan untuk berbicara membuatnya terdengat serak dan tidak bertenaga " kau baik – baik saja ? " Ji Eun menoleh kearahnya, entah hanya perasaan Jaejoong atau memang benar , ia merasa Ji Eun memandangnya dengan tatapan kurang suka tapi tetap menajawabnya.

"ya" lalu memakai kembali maskernya kemudian turun dari meja lalu membersihkan cairan – cairannya yang berada di sana.

Jaejoong hanya diam memperhatikan, ingin membantu tapi ia merasa jijik dan saat Ji Eun kembali ketempatnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas meja Sandara segera menhampiri

" kau baik – baik saja ? " tanya Sandara cepat

" aku tidak tahu " Jawabnya lemah

Se Kyung memberikan botol airnya pada Jaejoong yang segera di terimanya. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang.

" apa , aku air ini boleh aku berikan pada Ji Eun tanya Jaejoong , Se Kyung diam sejenak lalu menjawab

" setelah padamu " kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

" Ji Eun " panggil Jaejoong dari tempatnya dan gadis itu tetep diam tidak merespon bahkan di pangilannya yang ke tiga gadis itu tetap terdiam.

" mungkin dia kelelahan dan tidur " sambung Sandara

" dia pasti haus " Jaejoong menatapi botol air di tangannya kemudian tak beberapa lama Jaejoong mengambil alat tulisnya dan merobek kertas.

'**Minumlah'**

Isi kertas itu lalu Jaejoong meletakan kertas itu di bawah botol di atas meja yang di tempati Changmin, ia berharap Ji Eun nanti membacanya.

"ayo kekantin " ajak Jaejoong pada Sandara

" kau serius, kau sudah baikkan ? " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan mereka pun juga meninggalkan kelas.

Tidak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali Ji Eun, seluruh anak di kelas itu segera pergi dari kelas setelah bel berbunyi karena rasa jengah dengan apa yang terjadi di sana dan saat itu hanya tinggal Sandara yang menunggu Jaejoong dan saat Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun pergi begitu pula Jaejoong , Sandara dan Se Kyung, yang masih tinggal disana hanyalah Ji Eun.

Gadis itu tidak tidur hanya memang malas menanggapi panggilan Jaejoong dan saat mereka berdua pergi ia bangun dan melihat botol yang di tinggalkan Jaejoong.

Di raihnya botol tersebut dan kemudian menangis bersama Se Kyung yang bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 2

Di hari keempat Jaejoong dibuat kaget dengan kedatangan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berwajah masam melemparkan tasnya di atas meja di sebelahnya. Mulutnya mengunyah permen karet matanya menelisik tubuhnya dari atas hingga kebawah kemudian menoleh kearah Yunho dan duduk di bangkunya tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi.

Jaejoong berkeringat dingin, ia berfikir bahwa mungkin gadis itulah yang bernama CL dan dilihat dari pandangan seluruh teman sekelasnya yang menatap kearah mereka ia merasa tebakannya adalah benar.

" kapan kau pulang , bukannya kau harusnya masuk senin depan " tanya Changmin

" di sana membosankan, aku muak melihat wajah pura – pura sedih dan tangisan murahan disana, jadi aku kabur " Changmin yang menjadi lawan bicaranya nampak jengah dengan ucapan teman satu gengnya itu.

" nenek mu akan sedih jika mendengarmu " Jaejoong melihat gadis pirang itu menyeringai

" apa yang bisa dia dengar , dia sudah mati " Jaejoong tidak tau respon apa yang di berikan ketiga temannya satu gengnya saat gadis itu berbicara kasar.

" well, How are you ? " Jaejoong menengokkan kepalanya kearah CL dan jantungnya seketika berdetak cepat dan tangan juga telapak kakinya terasa mendingin.

Tatapan gadis itu sangat tajam dengan makeup di bagaian matanya. " Kim Jaejoong " ucap Jaejoong dengan nada bergetar, gadis itu tertawa kemudian memperlihatkan wajah masamnya lagi.

" kau takut ? " tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong walaupun dalam hatinya berteriak 'ya, aku takut' Jaejoong benci ini.

Gadis itu memandanginya terus dan sesekali melirik kearah Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat tiba – tiba gadis itu mengangkat tangannya kemudian bersandar pada kursi dan memainkan seakan berbicara lewat telepati.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 2

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Sex In School With Kingka**

**Genre : Lemon , Friendship, School.**

**Rate : M**

**Length : ?**

**Main Cast : **

**Kim JaeJoong JYJ | 17 tahun | GS**

**Jung Yunho DBSK | 17 tahun**

**Shim Changmin DBSK | 17 tahun **

**Park Yoochun JYJ | 17 tahun**

**Kim Junsu JYJ | 15 tahun | GS**

**Lee Chaerin 2ne1 | 17 tahun**

**Park Sandara 2ne1 | 17 tahun**

**And all others**

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 3

Di jam istirahat, keempat sekawan itu segera meninggalkan kelas dan di sanalah Jaejoong dapat menarik nafasnya lega pertama kalinya di pagi itu.

Sandara menghampirinya " kau tidak apa – apa, jantung ku seakan mau copot saat gadis menyeramkan itu tiba – tiba datang dan aku fikir bahwa ia akan menarik kerah mu dan melemparmu keluar " Sandara berucap dengan cepat

" tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa – apa " Jaejoong menganguk merasa sependapat

" atau jangan – jangan belum " Sandara tiba – tiba memekik

" apa maksud mu ? " Jaejoong merasa Khawatir

" Park sandara jangan membuat orang panic seperti itu, lebih baik kau diam " salah satu teman satu kelas mereka yang duduk tepat di depan Jaejoong berbicara, baru kali itu ia mendengar pria berkacamata itu bersuara sejak kearahnya sejak pertama ia masuk. Kalau tidak salah Sandara bilang namanya itu Wooyoung.

" maaf " ucap Sandara lemah sambil menundukan kepalanya kemudian meraih tangan Jaejoong

" jangan fikirkan ucapkanku, oke " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya

" ya sudah , sekarang kita kekantin saja sehabis inikan mata pelajaran olah raga renang " mereka berdua pun pergi kekantin.

_Di kantin SMA Toho_

_9.30 kst / waktu istirahat._

Jaejoong membawa bekalnya dan Sandara membeli makanan di kantin. Biasanya keduanya akan bertukar makanan.

Bekal yang dibawa Jaejoong akan di makan oleh Sandara dan begitu pula sebaliknya karena Sandara yang sudah jatuh hati pada makanan buatan ibu Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang senang hati makan masakan yang bisa dipilihnya sendiri dikantin tanpa mengeluarkan uang jajannya. Kebutuhan Simbiosis mutualisme.

" Dara , akhir – akhir ini aku berfikir tentang geng Dobangsinki itu, kau tahu tidak , alasan mereka bisa menjadi kingka di sekolah ini sejak kelas satu bahkan kakak kelas pun tidak ada yang berani pada mereka, apa orang tua mereka donatur sekolah ? " tanya Jaejoong

Sandara menganggukan kepalanya " orangtua Yoochun yang menjadi donatur tapi bukan Cuma alasan itu saja yang membuat mereka ditakuti dan bukan menjadi alasan utama mereka bisa berbuat seenaknya karena jika ketahuan gurupun mereka akan terkena hukuman hanya saja karena disana ada orang tua Yoochun resiko mereka di _drop out _itu kecil " selas Sandara

" lalu ? "

" apa kau memperhatikan Changmin saat kita belajar ? " Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

" kalau begitu sesekali perhatikan dia, Changmin itu salah satu anak terJenius di daerah Gangwon" Jaejoong kaget

" benarkah ? " Sandara memainkan sumpitnya diudara

" benar, jika dia mau dia bisa langsung lonjat kelas masuk universitas sejak di SMP tapi ia selalu menolak, katanya sih mau menghabiskan masa sekolah " Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya

" dengan membully ? " sinisnya Jaejoong , Sandara mengangkat bahunya

" setahuku dari gossip-gosip , ia tidak pernah mencatat bahkan mendengarkan saat guru menjelaskan, dulu saat kami masih kelas satu , pak Jung Byung Hoon guru mata pelajaran Sains di pemalukan dia karena marah – marah padanya yang sibuk bermain game saat ia mengajar, Changmin di beri pertanyaan dan di jawab dengan mudah padahal pelajaran yang di pelajari belum sampai bab itu , terus Changmin membalas dengan mengajukan pertanyaan, awalnya pertanyaan itu di jawab dengan mudah tapi lama – lama Pak Jung terdiam karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaannya dan saat itu ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, sejak itu tidak ada lagi guru yang akan mengusiknya saat pelajaran " Jaejoong terdiam

" benarkah ? " Sandara menganggukan kepalanya dengan penuh keyakinan.

" lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho dan CL ? " Tanya Jaejoong lagi

" Yunho, dia itu master hapkipo dan Taekwondo, dia selalu memenangkan kejuaran dua kategori tersebut sejak SMP bahkan ada gossip yang bilang kalau dia penah di tawari menjadi atlit Nasional tapi dia tolak "

" kenapa ? " Sandara menggelengkan kepalanya

" tidak tahu "

" kalau CL, aku tidak tahu. Tidak banyak berita tentangnya tapi yang pasti itu dia anak pindakan dari Prancis " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lagi

" lalu bagaimana mereka bertemu ? apa bertemu disini ? " Jaejoong merasa semakin penasaran

" kalau Changmin , Yunho dan Yoochun setahu ku sudah kenal sejak lama, mereka dari sekolah SMP yang sama walaupun berbeda kelas dan CL aku tidak tahu, seingatku mereka sudah terlihat akrab sejak aku pertama kali melihat mereka, mungkin teman lama atau apalah aku juga tidak tahu " Sandara memasukan potongan terakhir kimbabnya kedalam mulut

" lalu bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi kingka di sekolah ini ? "

" Mereka bertiga sudah menjadi kingka sejak SMP dan dari gossip, sebelum sekolah dimulai mereka sudah mengajak mantan kingka sekolah ini berkelahi dan ya seperti yang kau lihat " Sandara meneguk air minumnya

" mereka yang menang " Sandara mengangukan kepalanya

" apa orang tua mereka tidak ada yang tahu kelakuan mereka ? " Sandara segera mendekatkan tubuh lebih dekat kearah jaejoong, jari telunjuknya bergerak memberi isyarat Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama.

" Yunho dan CL tinggal satu rumah tanpa ada orang dewasanya" gadis itu berbisik dan Jaejoong memekik

" benarkah ? bagaimana bisa" Jaejoong masih tidak mempercayainya

Sandara kembali pada posisinya " kau merespon berlebihan "

" maaf " ucap Jaejoong

" bagaimana bisa mer…. " mulut Jaejoong segera dibekap Sandara dan gadis itu dengan panic menengol kanan dan kirinya

" jangan bicarakan ini di depan umum, kita bisa habis nanti jika Geng Dobangsinki mendengar atau mungkin ada yang mengadukan kita pada mereka " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan Sandara melepaskan bekapannya

" aku tidak tahu bagimana bisa tapi yah memang sudah seperti itu, hanya mereka yang tahu. Kau sudah selesai makan ? " Jaejoong mengangukan kepalanya

" kalau begitu kita kembali saja ke kelas dan bersiap untuk pelajaran olahraga " setelah merapihkan bekal yang sudah habis mereka pun melangkah kembali kekelas.

" Dara, antar aku dulu ke koperasi yah, aku belum membeli seragam renang " Sandara mengangukan kepala

' oke, tapi kita kekelas dulu ! taruh kotak bekal ini dan aku ambil baju renangku di loker, biar nanti setelah kau beli seragam kita bisa langsung keruang ganti " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 3

_Di ruang ganti wanita ,SMU TOHO_

_Pukul 10 pagi_

" ada apa ? " tanya Jaejoong pada Sandara yang tengah memandanginya lekat

" ya tuhan Jae, kau sangat – sangat seksi, mata para pria – pria brengsek di kelas kita pasti akan menatap mu dengan liur yang menetes " pekiknya

Jaejoong menunduk dan memperhatikan dirinya " benarkah ? apa pakaian renang ini terlalu ketat, seharusnya aku mengambil pakaian dengan nomer yang lebih besar " Sandara menggelengkan kepalanya

" tidak Jae, kau luar biasa dengan pakaian renang ini, dan jika kau mengambil pakaian dengan nomer yang lebih besar kedua payudara mu pasti akan terlihat dan membuat pria – pria brengsek akan semakin senang " Jaejoong merona

" kau bicara terlalu vulgar nona dan asal kau tahu kau juga terlihat seksi dengan pakaian renang itu " Sandara melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

" sevulgar apa pun aku bicara tidak ada yang akan tahu, karena hanya kita di sini dan yang kau perlu tahu , aku memang seksi semua gadis yang memakai pakaian renang pasti seksi tapi kau berbeda Jae, kau luar biasa. Setidaknya untuk ukuran remaja usia 16 tahun " Sandara mengulurkan tangannya menggapai payudara Jaejoong kemudian meremasnya pelan

" lihat ini , Payudaramu sintal dan besar , kurasa payudaramu adalah yang paling besar dari siswi lain di kelas kita, aku yakin " Jaejoong melangkah mundur selangkah merasa risih dengan tangan Sandara yang menyentuh payudaranya

" dan pinggulmu juga, kaki mu … " tangan Sandara bergerak memutar – mutar tubuh Jaejoong

" bahkan punggung mu indah, terbentuk sempurna. Persis seperti tubuh seorang model papan atas " Jaejoong tertawa kikuk dan ia merasa ini harus di selesaikan

" sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera menyusul yang lain ke kolam renang kurasa Pak Nickchun sudah datang " Jaejoong segera mengambil kacamata dan topi renangnya kemudian melangkah keluar.

Semua sudah berkumpul di kolam renang , termasuk geng Dobangsinki tapi guru olahraga mereka belum datang. Dimatapelajaran renang pun seluruh siswa siswi Toho juga memakai pakaian yang sama, untuk pria mereka memakai baju renang Diving berwarna dasar hitam bergatis biru ,perlengan dan berkaki pendek , berbahan Lycra dengan logo sekolah di bawah leher, sedangkan untuk wanita memakai pakaian renang one peace berwarna biru tua yang berbelahan dada dengan punggu yang terbuka dan di bagian bawah terdapat rok yang hanya sekitar 15 cm dari pinggul.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sandara bahwa Jaejoong terlihat luar biasa dengan pakaian renangnya dan akan mampun membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

Satu persatu yang menyadari ke datangannya ke lokasi pasti memandangi lekuk tubuhnya yang sudah terllihat ideal bagi anak kelas 2 SMU.

Sandara menyenggol tubuh Jaejoong yang sibuk memakai topi renangnya.

" kau lihat, mereka semua menatap mu " bisik Sandara saat focus Jaejoong kembali padanya, Jaejoong melirik kearah tempat yang ditujuk Sandara dengan ekor matanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekelompok siswa laki – laki , tertangkap basah matanya menatap kearahnya dan segera mengalihkan tatapan saat ia menatap mereka.

" mungkin dia melihat mu " Sandara mendengus sebal

" hampir dua tahun aku memakai pakaian renang ini, baru hari ini mereka menatapku ! jangan bercanda Kim, mereka menatap mu " Jaejoong hanya dapat memberikan senyum kikuknya, ia berharap pelajaran ini cepat berakhir.

" apakah setiap pelajaran olahraga kita akan berenang ? " Sandara menggelengkan kepalanya

" hanya sekali dalam sebulan, biasanya di minggu ke empat " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya

" di sekolah ku dulu pelajaran renang tidak ada " Sandara memandangnya dengan tidak percaya

" benarkah ? di Seoul tidak ada mata pelajaran renang ? " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya

" sejak SMP aku selalu masuk sekolah Seni jadi renang hanya ada di estrakulikuler " saat mereka tengah berbicara terdengar suara air dari arah kolam.

Dua orang siswa laki – laki terlihat didalam sana dengan Yunho yang berada di atas mereka.

" ada apa ? " Sandara segera bertanya pada teman yang lain

" Yunho mendorong mereka " Jaejoong mendengarnya

" memang kenapa ? " tanya Jaejoong melanjutkan

" kurasa karena mereka mengganggu targetnya " Sandara segera bergumam saat mendengar ucapan Sulli

" jadi benar yah " walaupun pelan tapi Jaejoong mendengarnya

" apanya yang benar ? " Sandara menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

" bukan apa – apa " Jaejoong akan mendesak Sandara jika saja Yunho tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

" ini peringatan untuk kau dan kau " Yunho menunjuk dua orang laki – laki yang tadi di dorongnya kedalam kolam

" ataupun kalian, aku rasa kalian sudah paham dengan apa yang aku sampaikan beberapa waktu lalu " mata mereka kembali bertemu dan selama berada di sekolah itu, Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho adalah pria menakutkan dengan mata tajam menusuk tapi baru kali itu ia melihat mata tersebut dapat terlihat lebih menakutkan dan gelap dari sebelum – sebelumnya.

'_Inikah seorang kingka ?' _pikir Jaejoong, saat melilhat aura gelap tak menyenangkan yang menguar di tubuh Yunho.

Ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Kingka karena memang ia selalu menjadi anak pendiam yang tidak banyak menarik perhatian di sekolahnya dulu dan kali ini untuk pertama kalinya ia langsung berada di kelas bahkan bangku yang dekat sekali dengan mereka.

Di saat suasana tegang itu, kemunculan Nickchun, guru olahraga mereka seakan menjadi seorang malaikat untuk seluruh anak di sana. Nafas yang sempat tertahan segera terhempas lega saatguru muda tampan itu memberi intruksi untuk membuat barisan.

" Neil, Woohyun apa yang kalian lakukan di kolam " Nickchun bertanya pada mereka berdua yang masih berada di kolam

" maaf pak, kami tadi terpeleset " jawab Neil lalu segera bergerak naik

" sudah saya katakana untuk berhati – hati, disini rawan kecelakaan karena licin jadi berhati – hati lah dengan segela apa yang kalian lakukan, mengerti " semua segera menjawab dengan kompak

" mengerti pak "

" baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pemanasannya. "

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 3

" Kim Jaejoong " Jaejoong segera menghampiri Nickchun saat namanya di panggil oleh guru olahraga itu untuk melakukan pengambilan nilai gaya renang

" maaf pak, di sekolah saya dulu tidak ada mata pelajaran berenang jadi saya tidak terlalu menguasi seluruh gaya renang " Jaejoong meminta keringanan pada gurunya tersebut

" tidak apa – apa , setidaknya kamu bisa berenang " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya

" gaya apa saja yang kau bisa " tanya Nickchun

" dada dan bebas " jawabnya

" ya sudah, lakukan saja dengan gaya itu, karena kamu hanya bisa dua gaya dari empat agar nilai mu bisa lebih baik satu putaran penuh untuk satu gaya " Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian mengambil posisinya untuk melompat.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 3

Yang palling di sukai para murid di jam pelajaran olahraga adalah jam kosong yang diberikan, mereka bisa melakukan apapun dengan bebas, seperti saat ini beberapa murid terlihat sedang hanya duduk sambil bercanda, ada pula yang berlomba renang atau pun seperti jaejoong , Sandara , Jessica, Victoria dan Sunny yang tengah bermain bola air tapi sayangnya enatah kenapa Jaejoong merasa bahwa teman – temannya itu kecuali Sandara nampak mengacuhkannya seakan ia tidak ada hanya Sandara yang mau memberikan bola padanya.

Tidak beberapa lama, tiba - tiba Yunho datang menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya menuju pinggiran kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya naik ke pinggiran dan diikuti dirinya lalu kembali menariknya mengikuti langkah pria itu.

Jaejoong hanya diam saat Yunho membawanya masuk dalam ruang ganti dan mendorongnya kedinding bersamaan dengan kedua lengannya yang mengurung Jaejoong diantara tubuh Yunho dengan loker di belakangnya.

Nafas Yunho menerpa wajah Jaejoong , mata tajamnya bergerak liar menyusuri wajah. Jaejoong terpekik saat salah satu tangan Yunho memukul dinding agak kencang hingga menimbukan suara.

Jangtung Jaejoong berdetak lebih kencang lagi saat Yunho mencium bibirnya dengan kasar, gadis itu segera memberontak dan saat bibir Yunho terlepas dari bibirnya dengan cepat Yunho segera mengalihkannya keleher gadis itu.

Jaejoong semakin panic, tubuhnya merespon ciuman – ciuman itu. Seperti tersengat listrik kecil , ia merasa memanas. Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan hal itu, rasa geli yang cukup menyenangkan namun menakutkan. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang ini.

" lepas Yunho, LEPAS " Jaejoong menjerit, otaknya terus memperintahkannya untuk mengakhiri itu semua.

Jaejoong semakin kalut saat kaki kananya ditarik naik dan memaksanya berdiri dengan satu kaki yang sudah bergetar, tubuh keduanya menempel erat dan Jaejoong dapar merasakan pasti kejantanan Yunho yang telah mengerang di balik pakaian renangnya.

Terasa begitu lama bagi Jaejoong hingga akhirnya Yunho melepaskannya dan membiarkannya terjatuh kelantai dengan air matanya.

Sebelah payudaranya sudah keluar bahkan mendapatkan Kissmark pria itu , bibirnya membengkak , rambutnya yang berantakan. Gadis itu terlihat kacau dan menyedihkan saat kedua tangannya mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, melindungi diri. Yunho terduduk di kursi panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut, hanya diam memperhatikan keadaan gadis didepannya.

" keluar " Jaejoong mendengarkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho dengan mata merah basahnya.

" keluar " kali itu Yunho berteriak keras, membuat tubuh Jaejoong samakin bergetar ketakutan namun tetep berusaha berdiri dan melangkah dengan pelan.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruang ganti itu dengan keaadaan menyedihkan dan Sandara yang ternyata menunngguinya segera memeluknya. Jaejoong terjatuh di lantai dengan tangis memilukan yang dapat di dengar dan dilihat semua orang yang ada di sana.

Tidak ada yang mendekat ataupun memberikan perhatian lebih selain Sandara dan Jaejoong mendekap tubuh mungil Sandara lebih erat lagi, Sandara adalah teman satu – satunya yang ia miliki dan ia berfikir bagaimana jika kehidupannya akan sama dengan Ji Eun. Ia tidak mau, Jaejoong tidak mau menjadi seperti Ji Eun yang harus melayani nafsu pria Brengsek seperti Yunho dan kehilangan Sandara.

Screenplays Fanfiction

Present

Sm Entertaiment TVXQ

Sex in School With Kingka

Author By Bie

Chapter 3


End file.
